


Amour

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 6 prompts used: Bill/Fleur, navy, phone sex





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 prompts used: Bill/Fleur, navy, phone sex

Bill heard a ringing sound and it took him a minute to remember it was his mobile. It only ever rang when Fleur was visiting her _mémère_ in France and wasn't on the Floo network or when his father was fiddling with his out in the shed. 

He picked it up from the beside table, pleased to see it was Fleur. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to his dad about his latest Muggle gadgets.

"Hello, love," he said when he answered.

"Bill, darling," Fleur replied. "I miss you."

"And I, you." Bill sat down on the bed and slipped off his shoes. "What are you wearing?"

"The dress you just bought for me."

The navy dress. Bill closed his eyes remembering just how she looked, cleavage on display, her curves accentuated by the silky fabric.

"I am not wearing any knickers," she added, voice slightly breathless.

Bill sucked in a breath and reached for the zip of his jeans. "No? Why not?"

"I want to be ready for you, whenever you need me."

"I need you now," he said, wrapping his fingers around his cock and giving it a firm stroke. "Are you touching yourself?"

" _Mais oui_."

He groaned low in his throat. He loved watching her. 

"When are you coming home?" he asked, stroking himself faster.

" _Jeudi_."

Thursday. Three more days until he could bury himself inside her.

He squeezed his eyes shut and spilled all over his hand.

" _Je t'aime, mon amour_ ," he said once he'd caught his breath.

"I love you, too, my darling."


End file.
